


Bad party ending

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You had gone for almost two weeks not feeling as though you fitted in with the RFA. You receive an invitation from a mysterious person at the party...





	

You couldn’t help but feel… Bothered as you entered the grand hall which was hosting the RFA party. This was the first one which you had attended, but something about it made you feel highly uncomfortable. 

Maybe it was because you never felt a complete attachment to the RFA. Maybe it was because Luciel’s jokes and bad sleeping patterns grated on your nerves somewhat. Maybe it was Zen’s narcissism getting too much. Maybe it was the horrific contrast in the relationships with Jumin and Jaehee with regard to that cat of Jumin’s, Elizabeth the 3rd. Maybe it was you getting frustrated that you had worked so hard in your studying in the past and happened to be rejected from university, yet Yoosung was there with such a brilliant opportunity which he was wasting with video games. Maybe it was the fact that V was… well, almost non-existent. Maybe it was because you were filling in for a dead woman, and you didn’t want to just be seen as ‘Rika’s replacement’ for the rest of your life…

In all honesty, even though your communication had been brief, you felt as though you liked that mysterious person who sent you to that apartment in the first place better than all of the RFA…

There was something about them which got to you more, and you didn’t feel anything like that for the RFA members. There was something… hidden about them. It could have just been the huge mystery enshrouding them which made you feel almost attracted to them. You knew for sure that the photo they had sent to you wasn’t of them in that initial chat, that was something which you could easily figure out. 

And then… It felt odd, but you were sure that they were watching you. It wasn’t Luciel, he always made a huge fuss whenever he watched over you. 

But returning your attention back to the party… something felt quite boring about it. It was just… Too formal for your liking. Of course, it was a charity party so that was to be expected, but… this was just not your sort of place, and the sort of thing you could find yourself getting into.

From what you could see, the other RFA members were busy interacting with the party guests, and were all happy… They all got to invite who they wanted, after all…

_You didn’t get the chance to, or were allowed to, invite anyone you wanted… You didn’t know who was here who you could get along with…_

_You were all alone. You couldn’t put on a façade like you did on the RFA messenger. You had to be your real self here, and… it wasn’t working out._

“Excuse me… But are you the woman who invited guests to this party? Mind if I sit with you?” You glanced up from your phone when you noticed a man stood over you, wearing a black and white suit. His hair was strange… It was all white and silvery, with a pink tint… You don’t remember inviting this person either… “So? Can I?”

Slowly you nodded, and shifted across on your seat so that the man could take a place beside you. He didn’t seem… What was it… He didn’t seem the same as the other guests? He seemed to have an air about him which matched that of only one other person…

_The mysterious stranger who sent you to Rika’s apartment in the first place._

One of his hands rested on your shoulder, and he then gave you a smile. It seemed menacing, but… It was the first time anyone had smiled at you that day – in a good few days, for that matter – so it felt… good.

“You seem very perplexed… Perhaps I can make an offer which can help you relax,” he began, before he crossed his legs and took a sip of the punch which had been available to drink at the party. “I know a place much better than the boring RFA for you to spend your days. You didn’t seem to like your time in the RFA at all… How much would you like it if I took you to this place? If I took you to… paradise?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally posted this on tumblr on a blog which I recently set up - [mysme69minutes](https://mysme69minutes.tumblr.com)~  
> It'd be awesome if you checked it out~


End file.
